Out of the Jungle
by bizarrebri
Summary: Aizen and Kisuke have raised Ichigo, a Sumatran tiger hybrid, practically since birth and took him on all their travels. Their most recent being to the Amazon to check up on rumors of a rare, blue panther hybrid.


**This story will be a bit of a crackfic, so turn back if this is not your thing. If anyone is wondering, while deciding on the title for this story, the song 'Into the Jungle' came to mind. The song also served as a good introduction to the setting of this story.**

Sōsuke Aizen and Urahara Kisuke were the two leading researchers in hybrid studies and owned many of the world's rarest species. They spent their time traveling the world locating new hybrid species, but also helping those in trouble to achieve safety and a better quality of life. On their travels, they would take a small number of hybrids along to helpful with a particular terrain or hybrid type that they were currently searching for. However, there was one hybrid that always accompanied them, a Sumatran tiger cub named Ichigo. The hybrids that the couple picked up were either in their preteens or teens, and able to comprehend human speech, having had a parent. Ichigo, however, was a new born baby, crying under a bush, haven been, most likely, hidden by his parents. Whilst investigating the blood stained scene of an illegal hunt of a hybrid in the Sahara, Aizen had heard his cries. The new born immediately took to Aizen, and to Urahara soon after. As luck would have it, Aizen and Urahara had taken their purple cougar hybrid, Yoruichi. Though she was still a teen, Yoruichi had strong, motherly instincts and assisted in raising and training the young cub. On the same trip, the two had found the lioness hybrid called Harribel, who had been fifteen at the time. Together, Aizen, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Harribel were Ichigo's main parental roles growing up.

 **XXX**

At present, Aizen and Kisuke were on their way to the Amazon, in search of something new specie. With them were, of course, Ichigo and Yoruichi but also Renji, a red howler monkey hybrid.

"Alright, lovelies, there's been rumor that there is a blue panther in this area, one of the rarest breed of hybrid to ever exist. I've been informed that it is an extremely territorial, stubborn male who seems to prefer solitude. Yoruichi, when we arrive, I want you to look around for anything that may lead us to him. If you happen to come across him, only attempt contact if you're sure it won't be dangerous. Renji, I want you in the trees to ensure she doesn't get hurt, if anything happens, howl. Ich, you do what you always do."

The hybrids nodded to Aizen's instruction as their tour van came to a stop. As they jumped out, all three hybrids shifting to animal form while Kisuke and Aizen searched for a good camp site. Since they never needed him to do anything, Ichigo was more than happy to explore the new places they visited. If he was lucky, he'd even find a hybrid in need of a home.

The small tiger had been wandering the rainforest for hours when the sun began to set and the temperature dropped. Yet, he was still content on exploring some more, until his stomach growl followed by the sound of thunder and a bright strike of lightning close by. It wasn't rare for Ichigo to forget to hunt as his family would always have something for him when he came back. However, right now the young tiger wasn't quite sure how to get back to his family because it had begun to rain, making it impossible to get back by scent and sight was limited. After running frantically for a few moments, he found an empty, deep cave and immediately entered and went all the way to the back, hoping the storm would pass soon but knowing it would most likely be a while.

 **XXX**

"Kisuke! Your son is out there and you know he hates the rain! Knowing the Amazon, this storm could last for days! What exactly do you suggest we do? He doesn't even have food!" Yoruichi screamed at Kisuke, whilst Aizen, looked out the window and into the rain.

"Yoruichi, there is nothing we can do right now. Ichigo is a capable young man and can hunt and find shelter for himself. In a few hours, the rain should die down enough to attempt a search for him but it is far too dangerous right now. Reserve your strength for when were able to go out and look, rather than berating my husband, please." Aizen exclaimed to the raging mother.

The woman crossed her tanned arms before huffing and storming to another room of their current campsite, ears pinned to her purple hair and tail fluffed out. First, she had found no clues about this blue panther and then she comes back to find her youngest cub has been trapped in a thunderstorm, the thing he fears most. Wonderful, just wonderful.

 **XXX**

The panther was none too happy at the moment; he had become drenched while only managing to catch a small deer for a meal; to add to the shitty night, there seemed to be an intruder in his territory. Walking back into his cave, teeth still clenched around the deer's neck, he spotted a small tiger. Asleep. In HIS territory. As far as the panther was aware, tigers didn't live anywhere near this area, and even if they did, none of them would act so foolishly. He dropped his pray to the group before walking towards the smaller feline; maybe he wouldn't be stuck with just the mangy deer for dinner tonight. Just as he opened his jaw to clamp down on the tigers throat, lightning struck outside causing tiger's eyes to open wide, the feline instantly jumping up and backing away. The panther growled, great, one more complication to add to his night.

Ichigo backed himself up against the cave's wall, frantically looking around, still awakening from his short lived nap. The low growl that filled the cave grabbed his attention, eyes snapping to the large, very wet, very blue, panther standing five feet in front of him. This is who his fathers had come to look for! He found him! Although, it didn't seem like he'd want to come home with them. The panther growled again, as he lowered his head and shoulders to the ground, looking ready to pounce the easy distance between the two.

'Shitshitshitshitshit! What would moms do, what would moms do?!'

Ichigo's mind frantically went through what both of his mother's would do in such a situation. Harribel would ready herself much like the other feline was doing and counterattack and defend until she could gain the upper hand. Seeing as this panther was about as large as two of Ichigo, he figured that option was a no go. Yoruichi would try to play her way out of the situation, but it didn't really seem like he would allow for Ichigo to play around. So he would have to use his own tactics for this situation and hope for the best.

Ichigo readied himself, much like he would when sparring with his 'big brother' Shiro, a white Siberian tiger who had no intention of going easy on the smaller breed. Just as the panther leaped forward Ichigo charged, taking advantage of his smaller form, just managing to miss sharp claws as he slid under the large beast. He kept running until he was outside, the panther following him to the mouth of the cave. Ichigo knew the panther wouldn't follow out, it was no use and he had prey inside and it was still raining, so for now, Ichigo was safe.

It was still pouring and Ichigo was starving after going so long without food, so he decided to try and find something to eat. After walking for almost a half hour to no avail, he stumbled across a river and managed to catch a small fish, though he'd barely consider it a snack, but it would have to do for now. Taking his fish, he tried to find the most covered area he could, which ended up being a wide tree with some low rising branches that he climbed and settled onto before eating his fish. Afterwards, he lay his head down on his paws miserably. He would not cry for his family because he was lost hungry and trapped in a thunderstorm. He was nineteen years old; he could manage on his own.

Ichigo soon found that he wasn't alone in the tree, a young howler monkey dropping in front of him. He swiped at it playfully, the young monkey yelling and leaping back a bit before crawling back; though before it could explore the bright orange feline mor,e the young monkey's family came down, seeing Ichigo as a threat and attacking. Loud howling filled his sensitive ears as sharp teeth sunk into his fur all over, causing him to scramble and fall from the branch back to the forest floor.

'Those goddamn howler monkeys. I swear I'll kill the whole troop one day, if they don't shut up.'

 **XXX**

The panther walked towards the mouth if his cave, wondering what had his ever obnoxious neighbors had riled up this time. It was that damned tiger cub, it seemed the kid had a knack for invading others territory. After falling from the tree, blood flowing sluggishly from multiple bite wounds all over. The tiger whimpered pathetically and laid down where he had fallen. The panther stood to watch him for a bit, noticing that the tiger was shivering and crying.

'How much more pathetic could this kid get?'

Normally, he would leave the kid out there, but he knew the second this storm was over his ever protective 'mother' would be here to check up on him. If she found that cub out there like that she'd have his hide for not helping the tiger. Growling, he left his dry home and walked towards the cub, shoving his lowered head with his larger one to get his attention. All he received in response was a whine. Was the kid suicidal or something? He had to be. Growling again, he nosed at the cub's ear, receiving the same response. This was just obnoxious. Sizing the feline up, he decided the cub was small enough and latched on to his neck as gently as possible and dragged him towards his cave.

Once inside, he tried rousing the cub again to no avail, causing him to huff before licking at the angry red bite marks scattered across the cub's body. Afterwards, he settling himself down close beside the cub, wrapping his tail around its smaller form and resting his large head on the tigers neck before going to sleep.

 **...**

 **A/N.** And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. If you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment. Sorry that I seem to just be making new stores rather than updating older ones. I shall update soon, I promise! Beta'd by Lady Histoire!


End file.
